Who can I turn to?
by ToxThexMoonxAndxBack
Summary: They hate her. She just knows it. And why not? She's messed things up for them all on several occasions. She doesn't belong there, never has. She doesn't belong anywhere - not anymore. When Kate is angry, upset and frustrated, who can she turn to? Can her old friend help her see sense and stop her making the worst decision of her life.
1. Chapter 1

She was so angry at everyone that she didn't care anymore; she didn't care about her job. She didn't care that they might never speak to her again – or at least she kidded herself that she didn't. She'd lost a friend before and quite frankly she felt like she would be better off alone. She looked around her living room, she for a second was about to say to herself that she wanted to go home. She _was _home and yet it didn't feel like it. She felt like nothing belonged to her. Everything just seemed wrong. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong with them. They'd made it obvious they'd all be better off if she wasn't around. Maybe she should leave? That would cheer everyone up. She wouldn't be there to annoy Jake, to jeopardize cases for him and Henry, to wind MIU up by just being there. Maybe she was over reacting but she couldn't help it. This wasn't her home, not anymore. Where would she go, though? Not back to Manchester. No, that would be a very bad idea. It would give her even less of an excuse not to visit her parents when what she really wanted to do was to pretend they weren't there. Harsh? No. Harsh is having your arm broke in a spiral fracture and two ribs being cracked from falling down the stairs as a result of your father fighting for you as social services try and take you away when your parents are proved 'unfit' to take care of a child.

She went upstairs and fell back on her bed. After the day she'd had she just wanted to sleep; to shut her eyes. She was cold. She shivered as she rolled onto her side, only to be met by the picture that she kept on her bedside table. A photo of the people she'd leave behind. What had happened? Why had she walked out? She'd been so stressed at the time she wasn't even sure of anything anymore. Maybe she'd feel better in the morning. Something her Granddad said to her when she was ill. 'You'll feel better in the morning Katie.' Bearing in mind he used to say this when she'd just woken up she never had the heart to say that it was the morning…

Her iPhone was plugged in next to the picture, as she unplugged it she stared blankly at the screen for a few minutes before unlocking it. She tapped on her contacts. There was still one person she could talk to. Granted it had been a while since they last spoke, a couple of months in which she'd promised to text at least but hadn't. She scrolled down the list of names until she came to the one she was looking for; an old friend. _'Alesha Philips.'_

* * *

_To be continued? Please review x_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kate..." Hearing her friends voice Kate got up off the bench she had been sat waiting on.

"Hey Lesh." She said half hearted as her friend pulled her into her arms. They'd met when Kate was first starting out, but that was another story.

"What's wrong?" Alesha asked. "What's happened?"

"To be honest..." Kate sighed. "I really don't know anymore."

"Sounds like you." She gave a small smile. "Come on you can tell Sis all about it." Alesha nudged her arm before the both sat down. Kate smiled weakly back, it was true, Alesha did act like her sister sometimes. Not her real sister of cause, no. Beth was long out of the picture, nothing could change that.

"I don't know, Lesh. I'm probably just being stupid, over reacting or something." She ran her hand over her face. "I just...I feel like everyone would be a lot better off if I wasn't around anymore."

Alesha thought a second. "What's brought this on?"

"I guess I was just so stressed up earlier and I flipped. Joe and Ronnie were annoyed at me acting like it was my fault they didn't have enough evidence to put before a jury and Henry and Jake just hate me anyway."

"No way." Alesha shook her head. "Henry couldn't hate anyone and as for Jake? Seriously? He likes you."

"How would you now?"

"We still talk..."

"You talk to Jake about me?" She questioned.

"He talks about you, I just listen." She smiled.

"What do I do Lesh? Maybe I should just give up."

"But Kate...you're a good lawyer..."

"But listen at me, do I sound like a lawyer?" She knew her friend wouldn't be able to lie. The fact neither of them had a posh education was one thing but Kate's accent was another thing that people excluded her for. "And look at me - do I look like a lawyer?"

"Have you talked to Jake about this?"

"Like he'd care. Why do you keep bringing him up?" She exclaimed frustrated.

"I know you like the back of my hand," Alesha kept calm as Kate got to her feet running her hand through her hair. "You're just over reacting and you know you get paranoid when you're stressed."

Kate took a deep breath. "You're right." She paused for a second. "I just...It's just sometimes..."

"I know..." Alesha nodded standing up. "You're great at your job, Kate, people don't hate you, it's just sometimes it's not easy with what we do."

"So what do I do?" She asked again.

Alesha laughed slightly before hugging her friend. "Talk to Jake. Go back to work tomorrow. Everything will be fine." Kate was about to say something but Alesha stopped her. "You know where I am."

She then smiled and walked away not giving Kate chance to argue or to thank her for coming to see her when she called out of the blue. She laughed slightly. Maybe she should go back to work? Why was Alesha so obsessed with her talking to Jake? What had he said about her?

That's when her phone made a noise in her pocket. She unlocked it to check who had texted her.

_'Just checking you're ok, you seemed upset earlier x J'_

She laughed slightly again. Why was Lesh always right?

She didn't reply straight away, she went home first, she thought a walk would clear her head so she made a slight detour meaning the journey took over an hour. She was just making a coffee when her phone went off again.

_'If you're angry at me, please tell me what I've done wrong. I'm getting worried now x J'_

Had she really been that bad earlier; bad enough to make Jake worry about her? She remembered being angry and probably snapping at him more than usual. She really couldn't wait for this day to be over.

_'I'm fine, not angry with you. Bad day. Sorry to make you worry x K'_ She realized it sounded crap the moment she sent it but she wanted to avoid a long awkward conversation, even though she knew she'd have to give Jake some sort of explanation in the morning.


End file.
